My Guardian Angels
by Bsum1
Summary: Sev Weasley is coming to Howarts with Harry and Snape watching over him. Wait, what? Sev is struggling at school and what happened to Harry and Snape? De-aged/ghost!Harry and Severus story.
1. Chapter 1

Description: Sev Weasley starts his first year at Hogwarts as Harry and Severus watch over him. Sev is struggling at school and what happened to Harry and Severus? De-aged, ghost!HarrySeverus story.

--

A large swarm of black cloaks marched their way into the Great Hall of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Little faces all turned towards the awe inspiring roof in fascination and even more were gaping at the legendary runes that lay printed at their feet, runes that symbolized freedom, triumph and the power of the light. Even the young Severus Weasley, who had seen the spectacle many a times before couldn't help but let his eyes widen and mouth slightly gape, something his uncle Severus assured he would have never done in his first year.

Speaking of whom, the young Severus, or Sev as everyone had nick-named him, turned his gaze to study who was supposedly his older self. Uncle Severus was gliding as silkily as always behind the group of first years, studying everything with interest and expertise yet still retaining his sense of cold indifference. It amazed Sev how the man could manage something like that and Sev was always at a loss as to how they could ever be the same person. He could never manage something like that!

Sev liked to think of himself as a little more like Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry had a much more free personality and most of the time he was pretty easy going, until he got into a fight with uncle Severus, then they would both spit fire and yell loud enough to be heard over a Mandrake.

He was jostled out of his thoughts when he noticed that everyone had gone quiet. Looking up, Sev watched as a witch named Professor McGonogal placed a wizard's hat on a stool in front of the staff table. A long seem opened up and the famous sorting hat began to speak, but Sev was having a hard time listening to the hat when he was trying to suppress his laughter. Well, you'd be struggling too if your uncle Harry was leaning in so that he was millimetres away from touching noses with another boy. It would perhaps be considered strange by some that the boy hadn't noticed Harry in the least and was instead looking straight through him, unless you were Sev that is.

"Hey Severus!" Harry called, nobody in the room seemed to hear his call apart from both Severus' as was expected. "Come over here, look, look!" Sev couldn't help but think he looked like an excited child.

Severus gave an exasperated sigh. "What is it now Potter?" Severus himself came around to where Harry stood, passing through the students as easily as a ghost.

"This boy, he reminds me of somebody. But I can't put my finger on it." Severus raised an eyebrow at the young teen before bending over to examine the first year as closely as Harry was doing.

Severus gave a nod "I'm not surprised Harry. I do believe this is the son of Penelope Clearwater, although I can't put a finger on who the father may be. The boy looks too disturbingly like his mother."

Harry laughed in delight "Penelope! That's it! She was a Gryffindor prefect! Oh! She was dating Percy for a time I think. Too bad Percy's kids won't be a Hogwarts for a while yet; it would be fun to see how relationships turned out. "

"Indeed" drawled Severus, sometimes Sev thought that Uncle Severus indulged Uncle Harry as he would a child.

Sev shook his head at the names he had given the pair. 'Uncle Severus' and 'Uncle Harry'. He supposed it was kind of silly considering neither of them were really his uncles, but he did like to think of them that way. Sev had known the both of them for as long as he could remember, but he had only started calling them uncle when he was about three. He had asked his mother why he called Professor McGonagal 'Aunty Minerva' if they were not related. His mother had explained that because aunty was always looking after him and cared for him very much for a very long time that they thought that she should become an honorary aunt. That night he had secretly named his guardian angels his honorary uncles.

It was perhaps by coincidence that it was his mother that had inspired him, unknowingly of course, to name them his guardian angels as well. His mother had been reading him a bed time story about a young girl with her own guardian angel. He had thought that the two's relationship was a lot like what Severus and Harry were to him so they had become his guardian angels. It was a nice and comforting concept, even if he sometimes felt that they were too over bearing, that however could not be helped.

As if to prove his point Professor McGonagal called his name and as Sev went to sit on the stool his uncles followed. He had learnt long ago that the two of them were stuck to him like glue. Neither could walk very far away from him without some invisible force pulling them towards him. See what I mean by over bearing? The angsty teen had nothing on him!

As the hat was placed on his head Sev couldn't help but notice that everybody had gone silent at the mention of his name. Sev knew why. It was not only because he had been the greasy git of a professor in a kind of past life but also because he was the-boy-who-conquered, or in other words, the boy-who-defeated-you-know-who. But he and his guardians knew better, had kept it a secret from everyone, and he would tell nobody. His guardians had sworn him to secrecy.

"So we meet again Mr. Snape. Or should I say Mr. Weasley?" the voice of the hat spoke to him in a voice that sounded far too all-knowing for Sev's comfort.

"Weasley will do fine sir." Sev grinned as he remembered how Uncle Severus would rant about how he couldn't fathom how he had become a Weasley.

_"Never, never in all my years!" he'd exclaimed. "Next thing I know you'll be wondering how a muggle rubber duck works!" Severus had shuddered at the thought._

"Hmm, so then Mr. Weasley. Where shall I put you then hmmm? Curious how you no longer seem like a Slytherin." Sev remembered how he had asked his uncles where they thought he'd go.

"Well, you won't be a Slytherin" Severus had said plainly. Sev had frozen, his uncle had been Head of Slytherin and he had wanted to make his uncle proud by becoming a part of it.

"Why not?" he'd asked, slightly worried. Did his uncle not think highly enough of him to feel that he would make a good Slytherin? Uncle Severus had sighed.

"Every House has a different way of thinking. Slytherins are known for being cunning and will do anything to achieve their goals" his uncle had shuddered there. "But just like every House's way of thinking there are reasons why Slytherins have this kind of mentality. It is because of their life before school and their upbringing. You have not lived like a Slytherin and for that I am grateful." Uncle Severus had looked pained and distant, leaving Harry to try and bring him back, which he had done so with a comment about Sev becoming a Hufflepuff. "He will NOT be a Hufflepuff!" Severus had exclaimed in horror.

The hat brought him back from his musings. "No, no, not a Hufflepuff, you still have too much of your legendary temper." Sev sneered, he easily got tired of people comparing him with his past self. The hat chuckled. "Exactly my point. Well then what about Ravenclaw? An excellent head on your shoulders, yes and a strive to learn as much as you can hmm? Yes, yes, you would do well in Ravenclaw... But hold a minute! There is much courage within you and you are quite adept at chivalry." Sev made a gasp, Uncle Severus would not be pleased, no no! Anything but...

"Gryffindor!" And with that that entire hall was shocked frozen, including the Professors, not to mention Uncle Severus had fainted on the floor.

Sev sat stock frozen on the stool, a true imitation of the rest of the hall. But then he heard a clap begin to rise from behind him and he looked around to see his Grandfather Albus beaming proudly at him. Another clap started up and Sev turned to discover that it was a laughing Harry. Quickly, the rest of the Professors joined in with the Headmaster and soon the rest of the Hall started their own polite applause.

Sev made his way over to the Gryffindor table, Uncle Harry following him with a smile that split from ear to ear and Uncle Severus being pulled along behind him by that invisible force.

Despite the uneasy glances that everybody sent him Sev couldn't help but grin inside. He was a true Weasley now. The Weasleys had always been in Gryffindor and he was as well! His family would be so proud. But thoughts of his family put a damper on his mood. He would miss them all terribly, his mother's (Fleur) lessons in French, his father's (Bill) attempts to get him to eat raw meat and his younger sibling's (Victoire and Dominique) constant nagging for him to play. He would not, however, miss the midnight tantrums of his baby brother Louis.

Sev sighed, Victoire, the oldest, was only five and so would not be coming to Hogwarts for a very long time. If it wasn't for Severus and Harry, Sev was sure he would be feeling very lonely. In fact, he knew it if the looks he was getting were anything to go by.

Sev sat and watched patiently as the last of the students were sorted. The Headmaster stood up and began to issue warnings about the Forbidden Forest and general school rules before he introduced the new DADA professor, a man with a great over hanging forehead, glinting eyes, a beard and long black hair. His name was Pius Thicknesse. Sev heard Uncle Harry mutter something about remembering him as the Ministry's Head of Magical Law Enforcement. He raised an eyebrow; a professional would make for an interesting teacher.

Once the applause had died down the feast appeared with a pop in front of them, causing most first years to jump. With the rest of them Sev started to fill his plate and dug in with gusto, but he did not find himself joining in the conversations. Instead he was ignored by most and eyed suspiciously by others. Oh yes, a great start to the school year to be sure.

"_Hugger-muggering"_

The newly appointed first years made their way past the portrait door and into the common room, all wide eyed and opened mouthed as they took in their new home. It was still relatively early on in the night, so everybody had decided to hang around in the common room and chat about their summer holiday.

Sev, who had been at the back of the group of first years slowly made his way into the room as the others dissipated. But as soon as he made himself visible, the chatter stopped.

"Snape" he heard someone growl from the crowd.

"And what do you think you're doing here!" exclaimed a tall girl with curly and matted blond hair, she had her hands placed on her hips - which reminded Sev of his intimidating Grandmother Molly - and a dark scowl on her face.

"Uh," gulped Sev. "I was soughted here." Sev heard his uncle's foot steps behind him and felt their hands on his shoulders. It wasn't like a firm human touch per se, but more a comforting warmth that pressed down on him.

"We know all about you!" exclaimed another, a lanky boy with wholes in his jumper sleeves to fit his thumbs through.

"A Slytherin!"

"The greasy git of the dungeons!"

"The bane of all Gryffindors!"

Another boy, this one with dark skin and spiky black hair, jumped up and pointed a finger at him. "My father told me that Snape hated all Gryffindors. That he was always unfair and picking on us, taking pleasure in taking as many House points as possible! But most of all" he turned to his fellow House mates "he was a Death-Eater! Dad said he even saw Snape with the tattoo to prove it!"

"I'M NOT LIKE HIM!" roared Sev, he was panting heavily and his fists were clenched into tight balls. He snapped his head up from the ground and glared at them. "I'M NOT! I'M MY OWN PERSON AND I'M NOT A SLYTHERIN OR A DEATH-EATER!"

Then Sev voiced quietly "And for what it's worth, Severus Snape was a good man. He sacrificed a lot and worked hard during the war to protect Hogwarts and everybody outside of it as well."

Snape gave a nod of approval to the little boy before the young Gryffindor bolted up the stairs and lunged into his room. Harry and Severus gave each other concerned looks before following the boy upstairs.

Little Sev was curled up on his bed, pillow almost strangled in his hold as he wept as silently as possible.

"Oh Sev" sighed Harry, the two of them came to sit on the bed with the little boy.

Harry reached forward and started petting the boy's head. Not a strand of hair moved but they all knew that the gesture would not go unnoticed.

"Just give them time. All Gryffindors have a tendency to jump to conclusions or let their emotions get the better of them. Give them time, they'll come around soon." Harry didn't deign it appropriate to mention that Gryffindors could also be as stubborn as hell and would most likely not be changing their opinions any time soon. As Harry knew all too well.

The boy's tears dried and in time he fell asleep. Harry and Severus moved to sit at a window and kept watch over their charge in case any students pulled a fast one on him.

"We're finally home, hey Severus."

"Yes Harry" he gave a little sigh "finally back home."

A/N: Haha! I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope I haven't been too confusing. I was trying to paint a picture of a ghost like Snape and Harry. I also hope I'm not confusing you too much with their being two Severus'.

Note – 'Sev' is little 11 year old. 'Severus' is the adult.

Next chapter will explain a lot about how Harry and Snape's strange existence came to be. Oh! And by the way, I did use the real names of Fleur and Bill's children. I try to put as much research into my work as possible.

Please review! I live off those things!


	2. Chapter 2

_10 years in the past_

"I always thought that the dungeons were not the best of places to have a classroom, especially at the beginning of winter. I had soon developed the habit of rapping my cloak close around me on reflex.

That day, I watched as the strange liquid in front of me changed from a dark purple to a bright silvery blue. I could almost feel my face brighten a little. It wasn't the perfect shade, it should have been slightly more silver (If Hermione's was anything to go by) but this was a fair enough job, especially with Snape always breathing down my back.

Unfortunately, the same could not be said for a very pale Gryffindor. As Professor Snape's long black cloak swished past the tables I could make out Neville's shaky hands measuring out a vile of mistletoe dust, turning the potion into a very festive green.

I imagine I'd inwardly groaned. Snape had threatened the entire class with extra homework over the coming holidays if Neville couldn't get it right, knowing full well that if Neville failed the task he would be on the top of the Slytherin hit list. Eyeing the Professor, I could see it was clear that he had noticed the dilemma because of the hint of a smirk playing at his face.

I was so close to hitting something!

"You have had an adequate amount of time to complete your Hybrid potion" Snape had declared coldly. "Bottle up a sample and leave it on my desk." But as the chairs began to slide back the Professor began to speak up again, making us stop in our tracks.

"However it seems that Mr. Longbottom has failed to meet the tasks requirements. You will all hand in an additional essay on just why you think Mr. Longbottom's potion has turned this interesting shade of green with the smell of burnt bacon and the same texture as the shrinking potion." Snape had grinned at the obvious disappointment of us students and swept away to finish his notes.

Grumbling to myself, I began to bottle my potion and collect my notes, and by the time I had reached Snape's desk the rest of the potions were already sitting in front of me. Snape had raised his head from his papers to glare as I handed in my work. "Well Potter, it seems that your hopeless attempt has proved as futile as ever. Just goes to show that even copying Ms. Granger can't get you anywhere."

Inside, I felt something snap, I had never been good at handling emotions and in a small attempt to display my hate for the teacher I shoved my vile onto the stand with great force. But I didn't know my own strength and when I threw it down the bottom of the vile cracked on impact.

Almost instantly I could see the pressure building, and before Snape could whip out his wand, the vile exploded causing the rest of the student's attempts to explode with it. In one great moment, a horrendous bang shook the walls sending Snape and I flying in opposite directions, rolling over ourselves and falling to the floor.

That was the last thing I remember.

When I woke again the sun had decided it was far too tired to hover around in the sky, and as a result had long ago dropped below the horizon.

'Where was I?' I'd thought. I remembered being extremely irate with Snape and there had been an explosion….. I groaned, now things made sense, I was in the infirmary!

"So, you've decided to bless us with your consciousness Potter?" spat a less then amused voice. I flung myself around the bed so fast I almost fell off it.

"Pro-Professor Snape?" oh, I was going to get bad. The man sneered down his nose at me but the effect was somewhat lost. I imagine I had a curious look on my face as I raised my hand to check that I had my glasses on, which I did, as I had expected due to how the room was in focus. But Snape? Well, he was almost ghost like, but not quiet, he still had colour. I looked down to find that my hands were the same strange translucent texture.

"What's going on?" I'd gasped.

"It seems, that in your irresponsible fit of teenage angst you have de-aged us" Snape had sneered. He now drew himself to an intimidating height. That was when I heard a rustle from behind and spun around so fast that this time I did fall off the bed.

I looked up from the floor and caught a glimpse of a little kid sleeping where I had previously sat. On closer inspection the small child had the same messy black hair and... my scar!

"D-de-aged, sir?" But all I heard was a thoughtful 'hmm'.

"Sir, they can change us back can't they?" I'd turned around to see the professor now experimenting with touching objects. His hand would easily rest against a potion bottle but then Snape drew his hand back and I jumped away when he went to hit it.

We both just stood there blinking at the bottle. Snape's hand had shot right through it! "Damn" Snape had sworn, slamming his hand down on the table. Strange how his hand did not pass through it, nor did it shake or produce a sound.

"This is not the result of any de-aging potion Potter. This is a reaction caused by all those miss-made potions exploding together, so there may be or may not be a cure. However, the Headmaster will be working on one." He gave me a glare that could kill.

"For now, we have to find out just what kind of an existence we are currently in. As you've just seen, we cannot create a reaction with objects around us, merely touch them, we cannot be seen by anyone and I have already found that we cannot move very far away from our….younger selves, ten metres at most.

"Selves?" I craned my neck around the Professor and sure enough, there was another small child, 10 months at most. His hair was definitely Snape's same shade of black, but I was having trouble placing the face to the greasy potions master with this child who was, well, cute! His nose was of normal size, his hair was not yet greasy from spending too much time around potions and his face still held its baby fat, giving him a sweet appearance.

"Sir," I had to struggle not to gulp, Snape was not to be messed with right now. "Has this ever happened before? I mean, your original self becoming ghost like." This caused Snape to stop, it was a resemble question, well at least that's what I thought.

"Not that I have heard of, Potter."

It was then that the large doors to the hospital wing swung open revealing the brightly dressed, Headmaster. The doors slammed into the wall creating a resounding thud and waking up the two sleeping children.

"Ah, hello my dear boys!" Albus had beamed. "Lovely to see you awake." But he was not addressing us. In fact, I did not think he could even see us. Instead, it was you Severus, I couldn't see myself calling you by your sir name, who caught the Headmaster's eye. You were summing him up while 'little Harry' was looking at him in awe.

The Headmaster smiled kindly at you both before picking you up and putting you on the bed next to Harry. He knelt down at eye level in front of you two.

"You two will be staying with me for a while. Don't worry my boys, we're going to have a great time." The jovial Headmaster took out his hands, you both took one each and so he picked you up and carried you away to his office and quarters.

I think that if it hadn't have been for the Headmaster's calm and fun-loving presence I would have been having a panic attack right then. But he was there and reassuring. The Headmaster always knew how to address any situation and I don't think I've ever been more grateful."

_This was the first story about the past, about his and Severus' biggest turning point in life that Harry had ever told the young Sev Weasley._

Please tell me what you think. I want to know if I should continue.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/ IMPORTANT! You **may** have already **read this chapter**. I just **re-submitted** it because I wanted to change Snape's mother's character a little bit. Sorry if this has inconvenienced you.

That morning Sev washed himself from top to toe, and while he did that he started to realize that there was a serious problem with showers. Sure, they were relaxing and very enjoyable, but the problem was that they caused your mind to wander.

Luckily, this particular time did not cause his mind to wander very far. Sev thought about how there were no baths for the students except if you were a prefect or Head boy or girl. Really though, Sev didn't mind, he had quite the aversion to baths, so did Uncle Severus. Harry had once joked that that explained Snape's greasy hair. He had been rewarded a cuff over the head.

Sev had once heard a conversation between his two guardian angels about his and Severus' bathing habits. He had heard it when he was about 8 and he had been faking sleep in the hopes he wouldn't be put to bed.

It was strange really, how they could talk about something like that so lightly. Sev didn't think an aversion to baths was much of a joking matter.

"_Remember our first night with Albus?" asked Harry, he was hanging languidly in a comfortable chair in the living room._

"_You mean the bath revelation?" Severus Snape was standing in front of the burning fireplace, engrossed in the dance of the flames._

_Harry hummed in affirmation. "When Albus took Sev and Harry into the bathroom we were pulled along as well, falling strait through the wall, to my horror, and as soon as Albus started to get them ready you turned and stuck your face in the corner, mumbling about how you felt like some disgusting old pervert."_

"_Yes," Severus turned "and you just sat there like the inconsiderate pervert that you are."_

"_Ouch! Harsh."_

"_But then we heard a whimper" Severus sighed._

"_We turned to see the both of us clinging to the Headmaster like a lifeline"_

"_And when he started to lower us down"_

"_Harry called out NO!"_

"_And Severus made a yelp"_

_Harry came up to stand next to his ex-Professor and watched the fire with him, both not entirely seeing the burning flames. _

_Severus looked down at the teen. "But then Harry realised how nice that water was and squealed with delight. He began to play with that squeaking duck that always infuriated me beyond belief."_

"_But Sev" Harry sighed, his eyes narrowing a bit as if that would help him see things clearer. "He continued to grip the edge of the tub the whole way through. Even when Professor Dumbledore added Lavender oil, he still stayed stock still."_

"_And even though we wouldn't admit to it then."_

"_We realised we had something in common."_

"_I don't even think I knew what that was just yet."_

_Harry looked up inquiringly at Severus. "You never did tell me why you were afraid of the water."_

_Severus raised his eyebrow at the boy, but Harry had known the Professor too long to fear for his safety any more. "I was ill with a wizard's flew. My mother was giving me a bath when my father called for her for some reason or other. My mother had a horrible temper, one that only my father could rival, and she must have stormed off to reprimand him. I started to become too weak to hold myself up and fell under. I thought I was going to die that day."_

_Harry couldn't bring himself to look at the man. It was so much easier just to glare at the flames, as if they were the cause of all their problems._

"_It astounded me that Severus reacted to the bath like that though. The 'incident' happened years after I was 10 months." Severus shrugged. "I guess some instincts are too deeply ingrained." _

_There was a long pause before Severus spoke up. "And you, Harry?"_

_Harry snorted. "There was no chance I was going to have a bath with precious Dudley. I might have contaminated the water and gotten Dudley sick after all" his sarcasm was so thick you could cut a knife with it. "But I wasn't good enough to waste hot water on either so baths were always cold. Winter was the worst."_

_The pause was much longer this time._

"_I'd give anything to have that back though." Severus turned to Harry, looking at him wide eyed in shock._

"_At least then I'd feel something, even if it wasn't pleasant. Here, we feel nothing, smell nothing. It's been so long I've forgotten what it's really like to feel anymore."_

_Severus didn't have an answer to that._

Sev gazed uninterested as the diminutive Professor Flitwick demonstrated a wand motion. He knew this one already; he'd practice it the first chance he got on the train.

At the Professor's instructions everyone took out their wands and pointed them at the feather in front of them. Soon the room was filled with the sound of incantations.

Sev snorted as he watched a Gryffindor boy in front of him resort to whacking his feather in frustration. Unfortunately, the boy seemed to hear because he turned around to glower back at him.

"Oh, and you think you can do better Snape?"

Sev glared right back. "It's Weasley, Derek, and yes I do think so."

With that he pointed his wand at the feather and with a swish, flick and a "Wingardium Leviosa" the feather was drifting in the air. The entire class gasped and stopped what they were doing, instead watching, spellbound (pardon the pun).

When he dropped the feather back on the table Derek growled and turned back to his own feather.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" he yelled, and the feather blew up right in his face.

Sev looked back over to his uncles. Harry gave him the thumbs up, Severus an approving nod and a quirk of the lips, but what he didn't see was when he turned back to his feather his guardian's faces dropped.

Both were thinking about the treatment the boy was getting from his fellow housemates, about the resentment he was receiving and how cold Gryffindor could really be, and marvel beyond marvels, they were both thinking about an incident only 10 years ago.

_It was nice, to be outside again instead of cooped up in Albus' quarters. It at least gave the illusion that I wasn't copped up with Potter as my only company. I lay on my back and relished in the fact that I could now act human out in the open. I could actually relax instead of keeping up my dangerous persona in case a student wondered by. Now they could not see me, only Potter could see me and even he wasn't looking at the moment. Instead, he was lying back against a tree and grinning at his two friend's antics. _

_Weasley and Granger were sitting on a conjured picnic blanket playing pointless games with the baby Harry and pulling ridiculous faces. I couldn't help but notice that they ignored Severus. Of course, Ms. Granger had at least thought to give my de-aged self food (he was currently munching on a banana) but the boy had nobody willing to play with him. I observed his face as he gazed with longing at the two teens and I couldn't help but let my rage boil. _

_Granger and Weasley continued to joke. Little Harry would laugh when they laughed and copy their actions or games. The three were so engrossed with each other that they didn't notice when Sev started crawling away. _

_I sat up and called to the boy but I knew it would do nothing. However, it did catch Potter's attention. He looked up at me curiously before looking around for Sev, finding him drawing closer and closer to the lake. The boy gasped and called out to him as well, but it did no good. _

_We both looked frantically at the two babysitters but they were still oblivious. Fools! Had they never heard of a barrier charm? Surely Granger would have thought to put one up around the picnic?_

_We both watched hopelessly as Sev drew closer and closer to the water, it was now lapping at his arms. All too soon Sev started getting deeper and deeper and I watched in horror as Sev made a yelp and went under._

_The yelp startled the teens and they looked up to find Sev missing. Both looked around frantically before Granger screamed "LOOK!" She pointed frantically at the ripples that had formed where Sev had fallen in._

_Immediately, Weasley had bolted over to the lake and dragged out a coughing and spluttering Sev. _

_Quick as they could they ran up to the infirmary and it was there that I let all my shock, anger and fear boil over onto the one person I could let my rage out on. _

"_Idiots! Imbeciles! I hope Albus has them expelled! He could have died!"_

_It was just like last time with the bath. I could have drowned, the water consuming, choking, and the fear! The horrible gut wrenching fear that nobody would save you..._

"_Hey!" Harry yelled back, I believe he was a little shaken up by the events as well. "It's not their fault! These things happen and they saved Severus in the end." _

_I rounded furiously on the boy, jabbing my finger into his chest with each syllable "HE. COULD. HAVE. DIED! They were not watching over him like they should have, selfish and irresponsible brats that they are."_

"_They're not selfish and their not irresponsible" Harry said indignantly. "It was a mistake."_

"_Oh yes," I snarled "Your friends are all so dependable and trustworthy." Harry gave me a glare that could rival my own and that was when I knew what would hit the boy the hardest and I chose to exploit it. I needed a way to take out my rage, I needed to make the boy as upset as I was if I was to gain some level ground._

"_Was it not your 'best friend' who turned his back on you oh so quickly during the Triwizard tournament? Was it not Granger who agreed with the Headmaster when he decided to keep _

_you at the Dursley's? Was it not them who didn't bother to help you after Diggory's death? Was it not you who decided they were not trust worthy enough to hear all of your troubles?"_

"_SHUT IT SNAPE!" he roared, green eyes blazing. So much like Lily's... "They're my friends and I trust them! They're my family! They're not perfect, nobody is, but they're the best thing I have and more then I could ever ask for!"_

_I stepped forward and loomed over him "Then why do you not deem them worthy enough to be trusted with your secrets?" He pushed me away forcefully; his violent green eyes were smouldering._

"_Fine! When I get out of this hell hole I'll tell them everything! I'll trust them with all of it. EVERY. LAST. LITTLE. THING!"_

_Now that I look back on it, I think he was trying to convince himself._

A:N/ For all of those who have read this chapter for the first time (or those who re-read it...) please! Review me about anything. Do I need to make the time-skips easier to understand? Is there anything, a scene perhaps, you would like to see? Please request, flame and most importantly review! The next chapter will be coming really soon.


	4. Chapter 4

It shouldn't have mattered. I was what he had wanted wasn't it? But somehow, failing that test hurt a little more than it should have.

Sev had never failed a test before, never once in his life. He was a bright kid and had something like two permanent tutors stuck to him 24/7. Not only did he feel he had two tutors, but also one study Nazi. Let it not be said that Severus Snape didn't care for Sev's education.

But just this once, Sev had ignored his uncle Severus' badgering. He had stuck to his guns and had left his potions book unopened, and this was the result. He had failed his first Potions Test.

Sev had been well aware of how famous his uncle Severus was at brewing potions. Heck, he was one of the best Potion Masters in all of Europe, and Sev wasn't too bad at the art himself. He still wasn't sure if it was because potion making was still hidden in his subconscious even after the de-aging or because such a talent just ran in his genes, but he had found he took to potions like a duck takes to water. This had frightened Sev too much for his own comfort.

When Sev started at Hogwarts, he knew all the Professors were expecting him to excel in potions making, but that meant proving to them that he was still a part of the old Severus Snape. He didn't want that. He wanted to be his own person. So, he didn't study the text book before school like he had all the others, he didn't take notes in Professor Slughorn's class, and he certainly didn't study for the dreaded test. It was no wonder he had failed.

But now, instead of relief like he had expected, Sev felt like he was going to be sick, like his stomach was going to crawl out his throat or plummet to the floor, like aunt Hermione's cat was clawing at his windpipe, and he knew what made it so bad was that he failed himself and that he _knew_ he could have done better.

Sev took one last glance at the test sheet in his hand before he scrunched it up in his fists and stashed it into his bag where he would dispose of it later.

"That's it! I don't care about that anymore. If I have to go through this every time I fail potions it's not worth it!"

Severus gave an approving smile behind Sev where he couldn't be seen. "And now do you plan to study like you're supposed to?"

Sev whirled around to glare at his uncle, he was still in a bad mood, he wasn't sure he'd come out of it until the next potions test where he could prove himself. "Of course. Isn't that what I just said?" he sneered.

Harry frowned at the boy. "Hey now, don't worry! Flying class next! That'll be sure to cheer you up."

()()()()()()()()()

Sev gave a loud whoop as he spun around on his broom, the Nimbus 2000, while not the best of brooms, was proving to be a lot of fun to fly on and Sev was just grateful the school had upgraded their collection.

"Severus Weasley! Slow down right now or I'll stick you to that broom upside down!"

Sev winced at the call from Professor Hooch who was hovering on her broom in the middle of the Quidditch pitch directing the students as they flew around the pitch in a circle. The poor woman was turning livid as she had to continuously yell at a student to slow down or not to fly so high.

Sev slowed down to a more sedate pace and heard a sigh from behind.

"Well that's just no fun" whined Harry. The connection between Sev and his guardians had hoisted them both up so that they were both flying in the air behind him. Harry lay on his stomach with his arms outstretched as if he were a bird, Harry always said it was the coolest thing in the world to be able to do that.

"Stop your whining Potter and enjoy a flight. Teenage boys, always needing to go faster and perform fancy gambits..." Severus on the other hand, was lying on his back with his hands folded behind his head, just relaxing and enjoying the view.

Harry was about to reply when two Slytherins, both rather large in a muscular sense, raced over his head.

"Oi, Weasley!"

'Well' Sev thought. 'At least they're not calling me Snape.'

"Heard you failed your Potion's test!" exclaimed Owen Baddock, the boy wore one small earring that the teachers still hadn't caught him wearing and had bushy black eyebrows.

Stewart Bletchley, a boy with watery blue eyes, swooped down so that he just missed Sev's head before swerving back up. "Not so bright are you Weasley!" he sang.

"Bet you've got the mind of a four-year-old."

"And I bet he was happy to get rid of it!" The two boys roared with laughter before speeding back off into line, not without a reprimand from Professor Hooch I might add.

"I can't believe it" growled Snape. "I have no illusions that the population sees me as a louche character, but this is becoming ridiculous."

()()()()()()()()()

Unfortunately, they hadn't yet seen the worst of it.

That night after dinner, Sev had walked into the common room only for it to go silent as usual. All eyes were on him as he made his way to the stairs as quickly as possible, but he couldn't help but notice the livid glares he was getting from a group of first year boys, those glares were worse than usual.

Sev was too confused by this new development to spend much time doing extra study. So, with his homework done, he quickly went to bed.

Sev woke up to the rush of cold water. He spluttered and coughed as he sat bolt upright. He was freezing! His bed was soaked with water and it continued to drip from his face and soaked clothes. Sev glared up at the perpetrators.

"We saw you talking to those Slytherins today Snape" spat Malcolm Frobisher, a boy with stringy blond hair, dark blue eyes and a gap in his mouth where a tooth should have been.

"Just more proof that you're one of them isn't it." Somehow, Derek looked all the more menacing in the dark. His raven black hair shaded his face in a terrifying way while his hazel eyes shone in the moonlight.

Peter Yeasky, son of Peneope Yeasky nee Clearwater, put down the bucket of water before stepping up to loom over Sev. "You're probably telling them all about us" he sneered. "Sharing our secrets with the enemy!"

Howard Shaw, with his messy hair and pointy nose, stepped forward and grabbed a hold of one of Sev's arms. "Well then maybe he should go and live with them!"

Before Sev knew what was going on all four boys had taken a limb each and started to drag him out of the dormitory. Sev struggled and kicked, as they made their way down the stairs. He could feel their hands bruising his arms and legs and the fabric of his pyjama top being pulled at awkward angles, choking and suffocating him.

He yelled at them to stop and almost pleaded for them to just leave him alone, while Harry and Severus watched from behind in shock. Sev fought against his attackers, his dorm mates, and attempted to flail in retaliation. He caught a glimpse over on his side of the fire place, still burning brightly. He could see the angry flames flicker and snap around it, sparks crackling as wood began to give way, and on the ground he could see the reflected light of the flames, a scary red illuminating the floor.

"You can stay out!" yelled Derek as they chucked him out of the common room. Sev went flying across the corridor hitting his head on the wall before the portrait door slammed behind him.

Both spiritual beings looked at each other in shock.

"Sev!" cried Harry, before Snape and he both dashed through the seeled portrait wall and into the corridor.

Sev was sitting curled up with his head in his knees sniffling softly. Harry didn't know what to do. His little charge looked so afraid and small that Harry knew he needed to comfort him, but right now he was too damn livid with the Gryffindors to even attempt to calm the boy.

How could they! Gryffindor had always been his home, his sanctuary. He had spent the best years of his life with his Gryffindor dorm mates and here they were acting like malevolent egotistical bastards to his Severus! Harry knew that sometimes they could be easily suggestible when there were rumours of a fiend in their tight nit group, but Harry had never thought that they would be so vicious.

Luckily, Severus seemed to take charge. He walked over calmly and squatted in front of the boy, talking in soothing low tones. Harry watched from the side as Sev seemed to come out of his little ball and started nodding to the little things Severus told him.

While watching the whole interaction Harry began to feel a surreal sensation wash over him. He watched the two, so similar in looks and yet so different in character as they seemed to set their own kind of beat, Severus giving a comment or instruction with Sev nodding after every one. Those two, they really could understand each other well and could always act in perfect sync with the other. Watching the display, Harry felt himself pulled into something almost like a calming meditation.

When the small first year calmed down enough Harry felt that he had done so too and went to sit with him as well.

"Come on Sev. I want to show you something."

The three of them walked together, all the way up to the seventh floor of Hogwarts castle, until Harry stopped in front of a tapestry of trolls dancing in tutus. Usually, this would have brightened Sev at least a little, however, his stony face was a testament to just how worn and upset Sev really was.

Harry instructed Sev to walk past the tapestry three times, thinking about just where he wanted to sleep and to be as specific as he wished. Sev did so and gazed in amazement as he made his way into a large room with the largest, softest looking bed he had ever seen. The room's walls were covered in an intricate wallpaper of soft green and aqua patterns, a dark mahogany wardrobe facing the bed which was laden with an abundance of white pillows.

Sev immediately made a sudden burst for the bed and flung himself into it, the covers already pulled back for him. He pulled the sheets and doona back over himself and snuggled down to the point that he had almost berried himself.

Snape and Harry gave each other a look, a very concerned all knowing look that was only ever reserved for parent figures. They both sat down on the bed together, not even dipping the mattress, and looked over at what Sev's eyes were so focused on. There on a dressing table, the same make as the wardrobe, was a picture frame, gold and beautifully carved, and in the frame stood the Weasley family all laughing and waving. Harry watched as Bill picked up a very young Sev Weasley and twirled him around in the air, Sev giggling madly. It was Sev's favourite picture.

Hermione and Ron were there too, and Harry felt a stab of loneliness as he watched the two smiling faces. Ron stood fractionally behind a beaming Hermione, his arms around her waist as they slightly swayed together. They were the perfect couple in Harry's eyes, and he wished he could have been there to tell them that. To be there to congratulate and send his well wishes on their wedding day, to support them as a best friend should.

"You should owl them you know" said Harry absently.

Sev scoffed. "And tell them what? That I failed my first Hogwarts test and that I haven't made any friends? I don't think so."

Harry turned to face the small boy. He looked tired more than anything, tired and weary. "Just to stay in contact. That's the most important thing, to remember that there are people who really care for you."

Sev looked up at his Uncle, right into his eyes and so much further. He knew what staying in contact with loved ones meant to him. Not having parents or loving relatives (Harry had told him a little of his home life and the rest he had surmised) to be a family with, and then losing all possible way to communicate with those he did call family... Yes, to Harry, family meant more than anything.

"I'll write tomorrow."

Harry beamed at him and bid him goodnight before going over to rest on the window sill, as did Severus. He slowly went to sleep, momentarily forgetting the horror of the night's events.

Harry gazed at Severus Snape who sat opposite him, his face leaning on the window. Harry assumed that the glass should have been freezing against the man's brow, if the frost on the other side was anything to go by, but they couldn't feel that, could they? He stared in curiosity at how the glow from the full moon illuminated the man's sallow skin and how his hooked nose created shadows over the side of his face. Snape seemed uncomfortable with the attention so Harry averted his gaze to the pale scenery outside.

"I hope Remus is doing ok" Harry commented, gazing at the deceptively beautiful full moon.

Snape gaze a short 'Hmph'. Harry guessed Snape's cordiality towards Gryffindors was rather sparse at the moment. "He has been doing so every other month. I don't see why things would have changed. Unless, of course, the foolish Gryffindor forgot to take his potion which is not out of the realm of possibility considering is brain capacity."

Harry nodded, not easily put out by Snape's acidic temper. "I think they had organised for Teddy to stay with Sirius tonight. The pore bloke won't know what to do with him." A small sad smile weened itself onto Harry's face. He had overheard once, a conversation between Bill and Remus just after little Teddy Lupin had been born. Remus had been talking about how he thought if the de-aging incident hadn't of happened, he would have asked Harry himself to be Teddy's god father. He would have liked that, Harry thought.

(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

That morning Sev did his best to sit away from the rest of the Gryffindors at breakfast. He was fed up with them and was no longer going to subject himself to their torment. For all he cared, they could go drown in the lake.

As well as ignore the student population, Sev was stuck trying to ignore the concerned looks he was getting from the Head-table, and it was also especially troublesome trying to ignore the building fight between Severus and Harry who were sitting next to him.

"He needs to confront Minerva about the treatment he is receiving in his house!" spat Snape.

"Have you been smoking flew powder?" retorted Harry. "Sev's trying to prove to them that he can be their friend! Not an enemy!"

"He shouldn't want to be their friend! Not after how they treated him." Snape glowered. "No good Gryffindors the lot of them."

Harry opened his mouth as if he was going to retort, but thought better of it. Snape nodded with approval. "He will be going to speak with Minerva then."

"I will not!" Sev hissed under his breath, both his uncles turned to look at him.

"Severus Weasley" Snape's voice was dark and threatening. "You will not let this blatant bullying go unpunished. They do not deserve your protection."

Sev matched the ex-potions Professor's glare. "And what would you know? From what I can tell, you never had any friends and the one friendship you did have you messed up completely. Forgive me if I don't follow your guidance in this department."

Snape's face had almost boiled red with rage. It rather reminded Harry of his Uncle Vernon. He couldn't really blame Snape though; that hit had been way below the belt.

"Hey Death Eater." Sev looked up to see Derek Dorn and Howard Shaw looming over him. The ratty looking Howard tossed a copy of the Daily Prophet right into his bowl of porridge.

"Look here!" exclaimed Derek, pointing to the front page. "Looks like just another quality you share with those dirty scums, hmm?"

Sev looked down at the paper and had to fight valiantly to restrain a gasp. Right there, printed in black and white was an article about a new movement to give the Death Eaters what they deserved.

_Just yesterday, the WIzarding Gammot designed a new sentence for all of the remaining Death Eaters. Just a week ago, the Minister of Magic __Rufus Scrimgeour__ came across the investigation file into the de-aging of Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter and suspected Death Eater Severus Snape. _

_It was long since speculated that the 'accident' was Severus Snape's last act as a Death Eater and so, as well as an investigation into a cure, the Ministry of Magic had investigated into the potion reaction that could have caused such a thing. While a cure has not been found, Minister Scrimgeour has discovered the documents on the Potion reaction and in a movement to finish the Death Eaters once and for all has called upon the Wizarding Gammot to take part in his new plan._

_Just yesterday the verdict was made. All Death Eaters will be de-aged as of today._

_Minister Scrimgeour had this to say. "There has always been concern over Fudge's decision to save the Death Eaters from the Dementor's kiss. Now we have come up with a humane way to rid the world of them once and for all. We are giving them a second chance at life which I'm sure most will debate they do not deserve."_

_Already, many families have been listed as candidates to adopt the children. The Daily Prophet would like to applaud these people's selfless act. They are the Witches and Wizards who are true patriots of our country. _

Sev felt bile rise in his throat. It couldn't be. It just couldn't!

He knew that Severus had been a Death Eater once in his life, the man had told him himself. But Sev always felt sick, even at the thought of fighting for Voldemort.

All his life he had been sneered at and called a Death Eater by the public, and he had tried so hard to show them otherwise. He had always tried so hard to be his own person, to show everyone that he wasn't Severus Snape but rather Sev Weasley. But despite all this he was marked, and would go down in history with the rest of the Death Eaters. For now they were all like him, no matter what he did. Now they were all de-aged children that had once followed the Dark Lord.

It was just another part of him that tied him to them and in turn, Voldemort.

"Guess you really are like them then" spat Howard before they both trotted out of the Great Hall.

There was an awkward pause before Harry cleared his throat. "You know this doesn't make you one of them Sev."

Something inside of him snapped.

"JUST SHUT UP!"

He froze. He had said that loud, too loud. Now the entire Hall was staring at him, wide eyed and gaping mouthed. Sev did the only thing he could think of. He bolted out of the Great Hall faster than you could say snitch, dragging Harry and Snape along behind him.


End file.
